New hepatitis agents continue to be recognized. Recently, a form of epidemic hepatitis occurring in India was found not to be caused by recognized hepatitis viruses. Attempts to transmit an agent from acute-phase clinical samples to primates are in progress. In addition, there is new evidence for a second serotype of hepatitis A virus. Attempts to identify and characterize the new agent, through collaborative studies, are in progress.